Pokemon Life
You all know the story of Pokémon. 'Rules' *'No Godplaying.' *'No Cussing.' *'You can't Run from a battle unless I give the option.' Badges Character Gallery: http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-Creator-v-2-257074027: All the dolls were made here. Trainers Heros *Rex - Male - Pikachu - Kokori9 *Samantha-Female-Chimchar-Syle Sam's Party Rex's Party Rex,Feel free to change the order of the Pokemon,or items. (Put the Nicknames in Perenthices.) Villains *Trainer's enemy:Arenos-Zebrastrika Leaders #'Ice-'''Isabella-'''Vanillite,Spheal 'Beaten! #'Flying-'''Victor-' Pidgy,Sperow,Ducklett''' #'Water- '''Miranda-Luvdisc,Clampearl,Wailmer #'Fire- Peire-'''Flareon,Ponyta,Rapidash,Magmar #'Grass- '''Luke- '''Leafeon,Roseila,Roserade' #'Electric- '''Shock- '''Raichu,Zebrastrika,Elekid,Mareep' #'Fighting- '''Barbra- '''Throh,Meinfoo,Mankey,Machoke' #'Dragon- '''Megan- '''Haxorus,Gible,Dragonite,Latios,Latias,Bagon' Day 1 (What's Rex's last name?) (Rex: Choose from my list :P Draso, Canina, Drago... I have anouther but I can't remeber xD) (I think that's Tyran. I'll use that one.) Sam: *Knocks on Rex's front door* Mrs. Tyran:Hey Samantha. Rex is up stairs,sleeping. Why don't you come in? Sam: Sure! *Comes in* Mrs. Tyran: REX! BREAKFAST! Rex: *is right behind her eating breakfast* Your memory is going I think xD Mrs.Tyran: No, I swore you were up- Samantha: Anyways, Professer Kaysler wants us after breakfast. 'Samantha and Rex finish breakfast, and Samantha drags Rex out the door.' Hero Town (Named after AH.) Sam:So, how's the new house? (I'm naming the towns after users.) Rex: fine... I miss my old house and my old friends v.v Sam: It's OK, you'll make many friends here. ???: Or enemies. Sam: Huh? Oh. That's Arenos. Moved here yesterday, like you. Rex: and I miss my pet poochyena too x.x Sam: Oh! You can go to a Pokemon Center and bring him here! You just need a Pokemon though. To get one,Follow me! *Walks towards a Hospital looking buliding,signals Rex to come* Rex: Yay I'll be able to get Mightyena back ^_^ Sam:Come on! *Pulls Rex in* Rex: Hello Nurse Joy ^_^ Pf. Kaysler:No, I'm Professer Kaysler,Nurse Joy's cousin. I need to explain some things to you. Rex: kay :P as long as I get my Mightyena at the end >.> I miss him... Professor Kaysler's Speech (Don't edit Rex.) Professor Kaysler: Rex. You just moved here yesterday,correct? That was a retorical question. You told Samantha that you had a Pooheina. She then told you about "Pokefinder" That helps you find a Pokemon that youv'e had,and track it. You will need these on your journey, use them, wisely. *Hands Rex a Pokedex,Pokefinder,Pokemunicator* I just handed you a Pokedex,Pokefinder,and A Pokemunicator. The Pokefinder only works in any buliding. The Pokemunicator works anywhere. People will ask you for your number. *Puts Her,Samantha's,and his mom's number in the phone* You will also need these. *Hands Rex a Potion,20 Pokeballs and a Max Revive* Use them Wisely. I will let you chose a Pokemon. (That will be the pokemon you picked when you signed up.) Pokemon Picking Prf. Kaysler: Ok, what pokemon do you want? I will then retrive Mightyena for you. I'm the only one who can retrive pokemon. Rex: Pikachu ^_^ Kaysler:Ok. Mr. Tryan,your pokemon journy begins. *Hands Rex the Pikachu's ball* And....*Presses buttons on the pokefinder* Here is....*Takes pokemon from the pokefinder* Mightyena! *Hands Rex the pokeball* Rex: Yay I got my Poochyena back ^_^ *releases him and it turns out Mightyena is shiny* ^_^ Kaysler: :O That is a rare Pokemon you have got there! I wouldn't trade ANYTHING For it! Rex: and he's my closest friend ^_^ Poochyena: *licks his face* :3 Sam: Let's Go! Route 1 Sam: Rex,come on! Let's-*Runs into a Trainer* Trainer: I am Badboy Griffin! Let's fight! Sam: Me? Griffin:No. Him. *Points to Rex* 'FIGHT 1-REX V.S. BADBOY GRIFFIN' Caterpie(LV.2) is sent out by Griffin. What do you do? Fight,item,Switch Rex: Really;Caterpie? >.>Go Raichu! ^_^ Griffin: Caterpie,String Shot! Caterpie:Caterpie! *Uses String Shot* Raichu's Defence is lowered by 9. It's Defence stat is now 20. (Say "Raichu,____!") Rex: Raichu, Fight! (I don't know Pikachus moves >.>) (Sam will take over..) Sam: Rex! Let me take over! Go Chimchar! Use Ember! Chimchar:Chimchar! *Uses Ember* Caterpie Fainted. Raichu's EX goes up 2. Route 1 Sam: Be more careful! Rex: okay then *walks behind Sam* now if any trainers show up they'll challange you not me :P Sam: *Stops* Here we are! Actor Plaza! The Shopping center of the Userit Region! Actor Plaza (Zanna) Sam: I'll let you shop. Then, call me on your Pokemunicator when your ready to leave. Samantha hands you a Map and heads off. ''' Rex: *stares at map* I'll just walk into a random store ^_^ *walks into training centre* Woman: Hello. Welcome to the Training Center. I need to verify if your a trainer. May I please see your Trainer Card? Rex: Prof. Kaysler never gave me one x.x He gave me a pokecumminacator, Pokeballs a pokedex and other stuff but not a trainer card... Sam: *Rushes to Rex* Prof. Gave me a call! She needs us! Route 1 Sam: Come on! We can come back! (Um,Wow. :|) (Rex: What?) Rex: Coming! (Survivor edited. Check the history.) Sam: Not fast enough! *Trips* (Rex: just did v.v) Rex: *helps her up* Sam: Thanks. Now where in Userit is my glasses.... Arenos: *Walks up* I think you lost these...*Hands Sam her glassses,walks by,hitting Rex with out Sam noticing* Rex: He hit me! >.< Mightyena, bite him! Sam:Ok? *Mumbles*I think there's something up....*Gets up* Let's go. Prof. Kaysler's Lab Rex: hello :3 Kaysler: Yeah, Something I forgot to give you...*Hands Rex a Black box with fur inside and indents* Here is your Badge Box. Also...*Digs around in her lab coat* Rex,your trainer card. *Hands him it* There, Now you can get into any training center in Userit. Bye Now! *Presses a button teleporting Rex and Sam back to Actor Plaza* Actor Plaza Sam: You have the map. Bye! '''Sam heads off. Rex: ...Well... *walks into the trainer centre* hello again :3 here is my trainer card :3 *hands over trainer card* Woman: Your welcome to enter! Ask anyone for a challange! Before Rex came.... Arenos: Here's my card. *Shows woman his card* Sam: *Approaches* Hello! *Shows woman her card* Inside TC Rex: *superglares at Arenos* hello Sam ^_^ Sam: Rex, Surprise to see you here! Let me explain some things. Sam's Speech (Don't edit.) Ok. There's many types of battles. I'l explain them. *First, there's Single; This is the main type.This type is 1 pokemon on 1. *Then, There's double; This is 2 Pokemon on two. Sometimes there is more than 1 trainer your facing. *There's triple;3 pokemon are sent out on both sides. No matter the ammount of trainers, it's still 3 pokemon. *There's Rotation; This is Similar to Triple. 3 Pokemon are sent out, but 1 fights at a time. You can switch between each one by saying Left, Right,or center depending on the pokemon you want to battle with. Inside TC Sam: Do you want to have a single battle Rex? Raichu V.S Chimchar! Huh? Rex: sure Samantha V.S. Rex Sam: Go Chimchar! Use Ember! Chimchar: Chim! *Uses Ember* Raichu's Heath goes down 3. It is now 12. Rex: use Thundershock! ^_^ Pikachu: *uses Thundershock* 'Chimchar's Health is 10. It went down 5.' Sam: Ember again! Chimchar: Char! *Uses Ember* 'Raichu's Health is now 9. ' Rex: Thundershock again! Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika Pika *dances around* Rex: what the? Pikachu: *uses Thundershock* Chimchar is on the verge of fainting at 3 HP. Sam: Hang in there! Use Ember 1 last time! Chimchar:Chim....*Uses Ember* Raichu's HP is 1. Chimchar can't take it and he faints. Sam:Chimchar! *Picks Him Up, runs out* Rex: Yay I won ^_^ *throws a can of poke-coke at Arenos* Arenos: *Throws it back* Doof. Not helping your girlfriend. *Walks away* (Doof means "Stupid" in german XD) Rex: she's not my girlfriend -_-# *throws a rock at Arenos's head* (He was gone.) Meanwhile.... Sam: PC...PC... There! *Runs towards it* Sam: *Trips*Woah! Chimchar goes flying. Samantha's glasses break after falling off because Arenos steps on them. Sam: Chimchar! *Starts Crying* Chimchar looks dead, but isn't. A girl approaches,and picks Chimchar up and takes him to the PC. The girl comes back smiling. ???: Well hi there! Sam: Hey. Thanks for what you just did. Rex comes out, rushing to Samantha and ???. ???: No problem. Sam: You look familiar... Are you Iris? ???: No, I'm her younger sister, Ida. Sam: Oh. Well, thanks again! Ida walks away. Actor Plaza Rex: *runs into Pokemon Centre then comes out and leaves the town then comes back awhile later* Sam:*to a tree* I can't really see without my glasses...*points to broken glass and metal* Can you take me to Hearts City? Route 2 Rex: *out of breath* too much running x.x Sammy: *Runs into a Tree* Can you lead me to Hearts City? I'm kinda blind.. Rex: just been runnning back and forth while you got to have a lovely chat >.> Sam: Oh. Sam: *Moves her hands rapidly through the air* Rex: What are you doing? Sam: Trying to find my way. Rex: take one *hands a pokeball to Sam* They kept flying in the way and now I have like five >.< Sammy: I caught a pokemon! I'm gonna call Professor Kaysler! (AKA Don't edit >.<) Sam: *Calls Kaysler* Hey Mom!! I caught a Pokemon!....It's a Pidgey!...I'm not 100% if I caught it, I'm as blind as a bat...Yes,I broke my glasses....Bye Mom! Rex: But I managed to catch a Caterpie and Weedle ^_^ Sam: Really? That's Awesome! *runs into a sign* I think we're here. Are We? Rex: Yeah. Sam: Yay! *Runs into city* Hearts City Rex: meh :3 (Let me guess iHeart?) (Rex: Nody do not edit the sign-ups as they are CLOSED) (Syle: No, iHeart wasn't in mind..It was Xros.) Sam: *To a Sign* Glasses store? Please? The sign is actulaaly Rex. Sam: Uhhhhh I need the glasses...Can't you look around? Pwease? :3 20 Minutes later of walking and looking.... Sam: Yah! I has my glasses! Rex, can you hands thems to me? Rex: Why don't you get contacts? *hands glasses over* Sam: I don't look good in those. *Puts glasses on* I can see clearly now, the rain has gone! Sam:Isn't there a gym here? If I'm right...It's Isabella! Rex: *is gone :3 Sam:>:( Dang you Rex! *Heads towards Gym* Rex: *is in an alleyway* Okay Mightyena, do you think you've got our stratgy down? You too Raichu? Sam: *Staring at a map, walks past Rex's Alley* Ok...*stops* Rex: now Raichu, can you just practice Thundershock one more time :3 Raichu: *nods and uses Thundershock, which accidently hits Sam* Sam: GAH! *Falls to the ground,passes out* (Rex: LIG! DON'T EDIT HERE!) (Syle: IF YOU DO 1 MORE TIME,I'LL TELL AN ADMIN.) Rex: Sorry Sam :s Just practiceing some stragies for when we verse Isabella Sam: Ow. *Walks towards gym, trips over a pokemon egg* Huh? *Turns around,picks egg up* Hello? Anyone missing a pokemon egg? Rex: Beedrill found it early and droped it :s Sam: *Didn't hear Rex* It's on the verge of hatching! *Runs in circles* 'The egg is hatching. In side it, is a.......' 'TOGEPI!' Sam: Aw! Who would leave a cute Topepi in the middle of An empty city? Rex: *points to Beedrill* him >.> Mightyena why do you have an everstone? Sam: I better go tell Rex about my amazing find! *Runs to Rex* I just found this Togepi's egg,and it hatched and I guess it's mine because no one came to claim it! Rex: *facepalms* I told you twice that Beedrill found it and dropped it! Gawsh! xD Sam: *Depressed* Oh. You can have her if you want her back. Togepi: *holds on to Sam's Leg* Rex: She thinks your her mommy :3 You keep her :3 (Never break up a family!) Sam: :D Thank you Rex! Rex: *takes Poochyena's everstone away and throws it away, and it accidently lands on a trainers pokemon that's about to evolve, stopping it* oh drat.... ???: You Doof! You stopped my pokemon's Evolving! I'll kill you! Rex: Raichu will you do the honors? Pikachu: Pika pik *uses Thundershock on the trainer* Arenos: *Falls to the ground* Sam: Rex! Rex: O.o it's Arenos... Beedrill Poison Sting him! Weedle: *uses Poison Sting on Arenos* Rex: Let's go to the gym <3 (Arenos is unable to battle, Rex wins! xD) Sam: Sorry Rex. I'm not going with you. You hurt Him for no reason. You could of at least handed me the stone or put it in your bag. I wish Zebrastrika evolved,and Arenos was ok! Rex: I wish Arenos would fall of a cliff (Rex and Arenos just plain hate each other :3 And Rex is just giving him payback and I didn't want to have to battle the trainer... :3) Sam: o3o Ok... Arenos stands up and Zebrastika elvovled. Then Arenos was dragged of a cliff and fell into a flower patch. Sam: !?! How is that possible? No more wishing for us..... Rex: o.o I wish that I had all the badges and all my pokemon were lvl 90 :3 Rex's Wish doesn't happen. Sam: You go to the gym, I'll heal my pokemon. *heads towards the pokecenter* Rex shrugs and goes in to the gym. Sam: I wish Arenos was Ok. Arenos appears in front of the Gym. He enters. A Jirachi appears. Sam: Woah, So your the Wish maker? I'm Samantha. Would you like to be my Pokemon? Jirachi: Hmmm... You seem like a kind girl. Making wishes for others. Sure! Sam: *Pulls out a pokeball* One, Two, Three! *Throws pokeball* 'Jirachi was caught!' Sam: Jirachi, Come on out! Jirachi: *Comes out* Sam: I wish you had a fedora! :3 Rex: *multiple angry howls and what seems like electricity noises comes from the gym* 'A hat appears on Jirachi's head.' Sam: Uh oh. *runs to the gym* Gym Sam: Rex! What are you doing? Rex: Raichu, use Thundershock on Arenos and Beedrill use Poison Sting on Vanilite! Sam: I WISH ARENOS WAS OK, AND REX COULDN'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! Sam's wish is granted. Rex: I wish he'd beat himself up -_- Rex's wish isn't granted. Sam: *Mutters* Maybe he should stop thinking about injuries to Arenos. A voice says "Agreed." Rex: -_- # I wish he wouldn't come within 5 km of us for the rest of our journey Sam: :| Stop. That's not gonna work, Ji-.... Rex: we were just having... an 'advanced' battle :3 Sam: By attacking him? That's not an advanced battle! That's abuse! That could land you back home with your mom, not having anymore Pokemon or Items! Is that what you want? Rex: Gawsh you don't even know what an advanced battle is -_- An advanced battle is the same as a normal battle, except the trainers can also be attacked. All the gym leaders back home use it for battles. Sam: But it's not Back Home! You can't do that in Userit! If you do it could litterly rip your Userit experinece! Rex: Isabella agreed to an advanced battle. Sam: Then why did you attack Arenos! I wish you... Rex: ...His Zebrastike attacked me -_- Sam: I wish.... Ugh! I wish...Help me Jirachi! Please? Jirachi: Rex, Stop being a jerk to Arenos, and Same goes for you,Arenos! Rex: >.> that doesn't work :3 Mightyena, can you 'escort' Arenos out of here? Poochyena: *headbutts Arenos until he's out of the gym* Rex: gawsh Arenos annoys me -_- and if you want proof that Zebrastike attacked me *shows arm with a Zebrastrike bite mark on it* -_- Sam: I wish Arenos was ok! And Rex's arm was ok. Sam's wishes come true. Sam: Now, Rex, wait outside while I win the Ice Shard badge! Rex dissappears and he is chained up outside, the lock is impossible to break off. (If he breaks it off that would be godplaying and He doesn't do that.) Rex: ...I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLING ISABELLA! Isabella: *Pokes head out* Now you can start over. Samantha earned the Ice Shard badge. Sam: Yes! *Shows Rex* Rex: -_- *walks off* Sam: Yeah, all I had to do was use Ember,and Since their Ice, they fainted like *snaps* that! 'The Sun is setting. The group is glad they were near a hotel!' Hotel Room There are 3 beds. Sam: Night guy. I'm gonna get in the shower. Rex get to bed. *Walks to bathroom* Rex: *is still in full clothes* Sam: *Steps out of the shower,comes out* Clothes,Clothes....*Finds Her Pajamas* Yay! *Runs into bathroom,changes comes back out* Night guys! *Hops into bed* (And So am I! Night! Or morning...) Rex sucessfully makes it to the gym. He hopes that Sam never noticed his departure. 'Gym' Rex enters. Rex: Gawsh turn the lights on will you xD ???: Dx It'll melt my Pokemon... The voice sounds an awful lot like Sam. Rex: Your not Isabella -_- ???: Yes I am..... Rex: no your not. I fought with Isabella earlier today and it was in full daylight -_- ???: WELL IT'S LIKE 10:00. Rex: the light won't melt any pokemon -_- just turn them on, or my Raichu might have to make it's own light :3 ???:YOU SHALL NOT SEE THE WIZARD! *Pushes Rex out the door* Raichu: *uses thundershock and reveals who ??? is :3* The Light reveals Sam. Sam: D: BARBRA STRISAND! Sam Dissippears. Rex: -_- Mightyena, remind me to not buy her a christmas present :3 *goes into the gym* Sam: Hurtful! (I named a Chao after you. A newly hached chao.) (Rex: awwww :3 and this rex doen't like fight to be interuptted, especilly when he's just about to win xD) Rex enters and the gym is empty. Rex: But Gym leaders never sleep >.< ???: *Muffled* Your wrong! Victor Sleeps. Megan sleeps. Rex: ??? Who are you? ???: If I say Barbra Strisand,will you hit me? Rex: I won't but I can't promise anything about Raichu :3 He's independent >:D ???: I'm stuck under the mats. >.< Rex: O.o *goes to help ??? out* Isabella: Thanks. Rex: Let's fight! Isabella: Sure! You just have to answer me 2 questions. If you get them right, we fight. If you get one or two wrong, I send you off your way.The questions are: *What gym leader is named after a Phineas and Ferb character? *What gym leader is named after one of Syle's characters? Rex: #1 You #2 Megan (Gosh major fourth wall break xD) Isabella: :O You passed the test. These only happen when you wake a Leader up >.< (Rex: I'm gonna make it so something always happens that cuases him to battle at Night :3) Isabella: SOY SAUCE! Go Barbra Strisand! (She named her pokemon. :P AND GAH THAT SONG'S AN EAR WORM!) 20 Minutes later...(>.< I have to go somewhere,OK?) Isabella: You've proven your self worthy. Here is your badge. *hands Rex a badge* Rex: Yay! *as soon as he takes the badge he falls asleep* Sam: *Drags Rex* Rex: *is talking in sleep* Tick tock, tock tock, the clocks ticking down... Sam: *Throws a Pokeball at Him* Shut Up! *The pokeball captures him* Uh oh. (Rex: You cuaght a wild Rex! Use him in battle :3 xD) Sam: D: Whoops....*Picks him up* (Rex: check the pokedex ^_^) Sam: I'm bored...*Checks Pokedex* Pokedex: Rex, the crazy Pokemon. Rex is a human, but after he was accidently cuaght, he can use moves like Pokemon can! (Yay ^_^) Sam: And he can't hurt humans. Pokedex: And he can't hurt humans. Sam: *Let's Rex out* Your NOT Using your Pokepowers for Arenos's Injury. See? Pokedex: Rex, the crazy Pokemon. Rex is a human, but after he was accidently cuaght, he can use moves like Pokemon can! And he can't hurt other humans. Rex: *now has Poochyena fangs* O.o Pokeballs be evil <.> Sam: That's cool! Me NEXT! Sam throws a pokeball at herself. There is a loud Ping, and Rex checks his pokedex. Pokedex:Samantha,the random Pokemon. Samantha is also a human like Rex,she also has pokemon moves. She purposely caught herself, and she hates being trapped. (That means Rex needs to let her out. The pokeball is shaking rapidly. Rex: <.> I'm worried for her. Pokeballs be scary! *shivers and lets her out* Sam comes out with the blue marks on her eyes like Jiranchi,and a Pikachu tail. Sam: I think the longer your in there, the more pokeparts you get. O.o Rex: no you just have less evolutions r.r. Sam: No, we don't evolve. Rex: then how do you explain this! *points to experince bar* (Gosh I think I broke the fourth wall or something xD) Sam: :O We better find help. Rex: *lets all his pokemon out of their pokeballs* NO MORE STAYING IN POKEBALLS! THEY'RE EVIL! *all his pokemon nod* Sam: :s If you do that, your pokemon will run away. ALL OF THEM. Rex: No they won't >.> They love meh :3 All of Rex's pokemon run away. Poochyena stays put. Rex: They had a choice of not having to go back inside the evil pokeballs >.< *Quickly recaptures them all cept Poochyena* >.> Sam: *Shrugs* Ok, Let's get to Rox Town. (Wii Message!) Rex: Mkay... *walks behind her* (Syle go watch the newest vid on videonairy, please :3) Route Red Sam:*walks* (I couldn't watch that vid. I stopped at 2:04.) Rex: *walks* (I'm guessing this is Reddy? and the city is Blaineley?) Sam: Are you giving me the silent treatment? (Correctamundo.) Rex: No :3 Sam: :s Ok....*continues walking* *whispers* Get some Ice cream for us,please. The only sound heard is a whisper in the wind. Rex: *is gone... again xD* Sam: Ugh, Rex. Rex: *runs back bababling* ITWASSOAMAZING!ITWASLIKEAGIANTFLAMEMADEOFBIRDS! Sam: Woah woah WOAH! Slow it down! Flamé make birds? Rex: *keeps talking so fast that Sam can only catch parts of it* ....FLAMETHROWITUSE... THENRAICHUUSED... THENITHROWEDTHE... ...ANDIGOTIT! Sam: *sighs* Wait...You caught Moltres? Rex: YES:DANDITLOOKSSOCOOL!ITSLIKEAFLAMAMADEOFBIRDS! *More unrecognisable babbling* Sam: *B****slaps Rex* FOCUS! Rex: ow! I was considering showing you articuno too >.> I saw it :3 Category:Camp Category:Syle's